La Tacita de Heichou
by missonic98
Summary: Levi es un pequeño niño, viviendo en los barrios más pobres de Sina. Hace todo lo posible por cumplir sus sueños, uno de ellos es un juego de Té negro. ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer por conseguir lo que más anhela?


**Primero que nada: ADVERTENCIAS.**

**Violación (no apto para gente sensible en este tema)**

** Prostitución de menores (no es exctamente ''prostitución'', se explicará más adelante)**

Se recomienda tener una caja de pañuelos desechables a la mano.

Como lo dice el título, este One-Shot está inspirado en la ''revelación'' que hace unos meses Isayama hizo acerca del trauma de Levi de tomar las tazas de una manera un tanto... inusual. Claro, al ser esto un fanfic, no es lo que verdaderamente pasó, así que no se preocupen.

Ningún otro personaje sale aquí, mas que Levi Ackerman/Rivaille, aunque aquí no tiene el apellido Ackerman porque no conoce a Kenny. Es sólo Levi.

Más anotaciones ni aclaraciones, nada. Si no comprenden algo no duden en preguntarme mediante el review.

Disfruten.

* * *

En los más oscuros barrios de Sina, en un rincón donde sólo vive la gente más pobre y desdichada, vivía un pequeño niño, sin padres ni hermanos, era sólo él, teniendo que vivir robándoles comida a las demás personas que eran igual o más pobres que él. Todo por sobrevivir. Todo por aspirar a una vida que él jamás podría alcanzar, el admiraba a la gente rica, viviendo sobre toneladas de dinero, comiendo y tomando los más exquisitos platillos, los cuales estaban demasiado lejos de sus manos. Ni de chiste una persona de esos barrios bajos podía tomar un sorbo de té negro, uno de los tés más caros y exclusivos, que decían que sabía a gloria si lo tomabas frío y con jugo de limón. El pequeño niño siempre soñó con probar el dulce elixir de aquel té, saciar su sed por unas horas, pero le bastaba con probar la bebida más exquisita que podía existir dentro de esas tres murallas.

Claro que… Se valía soñar.

El pequeño… Levi, así le decía la gente desde que tenía memoria, no contaba con nada de dinero, así que probar aquel té era algo que nunca iba a pasar. Le tomaría meses conseguir un trabajo, además no le servía de nada a ninguna persona, era muy pequeño para su edad, y muy flaco y escuálido como para soportar cargar unas cuantas cajas. Nada de eso se podía. No servía de nada.

Él siempre pensaba que, si tan sólo, pudiera vivir en aquellas casas, con esa gente… Sería el niño más feliz del mundo.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Dame todo el maldito dinero! – Esa clase de encuentros era de lo más casual en aquellas calles, y Levi se había encontrado con una situación así, viendo de una distancia favorable a una mujer que la estaban asaltando, con un pequeño puñal. ¿Qué podía hacer? Claro que nunca le gustó que abusaran de los demás, si tuviera la fuerza, la valentía para interponerse y darle su merecido, lo haría.

– ¡Es todo! ¡No tengo nada más! – La mujer gritaba y chillaba, desesperada, quería volver ya a su casa y salir de esa pesadilla, la punta del cuchillo estaba presionándole el cuello.

– ¡Maldita bastarda! – La arrojó, guardándose lo poco de dinero en los bolsillos, haciendo una cara de molestia mientras guardaba su navaja. Levi sólo se quedó viendo la escena, hasta que el delincuente se iba, decidió no interrumpir en su camino (ya que iba en dirección hacia él) y dejarle pasar.

Estaba caminando de nuevo como al principio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones rotos, desgastados, los cuales le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Sólo continuó en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió de pronto una presión en el cuello, mientras lo elevaban y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

– ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame, imbécil! – Levi pataleaba, queriendo zafarse del agarre, hasta que una cuchilla amenazó con cortarle el cuello si decía una cosa más.

– Tranquilo… ¿Con que acabas de ver todo, pequeño bastardito? Sería una lástima que cortara este lindo cuello… – Con el puñal de manera lateral, acarició el cuello del pequeño, estaba con un poco de mugre, pero se alcanzaba a ver que tenía una piel blanca y lechosa.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito enfermo! – Por inercia tomó los brazos del maleante, tratando de zafarse, sin tener éxito.

– Te soltaré cuando haya obtenido todo de ti. Como veo que no tienes nada… Bien me podrás hacer un pequeño favor… – Susurró contra su cuello, deslizando sus labios contra éste, haciendo que Levi comenzara a patear y chillar, sintiéndose de lo más asqueroso ese roce.

– ¡Déjame! ¡Ve y consíguete una puta! ¡Maldito…! ¡Suéltame! – El pequeño comenzó a llorar, gritando, gritando hasta que se le secara la garganta y se le desgarre, llorando hasta que no quedara ninguna lágrima, quería que todo esto se acabara y sólo fuera una maldita pesadilla. – ¡Ayuda! – El llanto era inevitable, gritaba lo más alto que podía por ayuda, pero parecía que nadie acudía a su socorro.

– Tus gritos… Así quiero que grites y chilles mientras lo hago… Me pone…. – Las pupilas del menor se redujeron, causando que gritara más fuerte y su intento por escapar fuera más desesperado, no podía creer lo que le iban a hacer, no podía, ¡simplemente no podía! ¡Era un maldito enfermo! Quería haber tenido una navaja y clavársela en ese momento en el corazón.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡No! ¡No!

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió el peor suceso de su vida.

No podía escuchar nada, no podía siquiera escuchar sus propios gritos.

Todo se puso negro, no podía ver nada, todos sus sentidos se esfumaron en aquel momento. Quería también no recordar nada. Que todo aquello fuera una maldita pesadilla.

Pero no lo era.

Al terminar, se hallaba tirado en el piso, desnudo, con sus harapos tirados por todo el suelo, y mierda, dolía… Se sentía de lo más asqueroso, aún más si no se bañara en toda su vida. No podía sentir nada, se hallaba en shock, apenas si podía soportar su peso en sus brazos. Aún sin saberlo, estaba llorando, las lágrimas corrían hacia el piso. Miró alrededor, no se miraba ningún rastro de su atacante, no… sí, ahí estaba, sólo le faltaba enfocar la mirada. Ahí estaba el bastardo que le había hecho… Eso. ''Eso'' no tenía nombre. Sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, queriendo arrancarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara. Lucía fresco y animado, como si hubiera hecho lo mejor en su vida. Levi sólo pudo maldecir de todas las maneras que podía en su mente, a ese tipo hijo de puta.

– Mira, mocoso. Nunca nadie lo había hecho tan bien. Me encantaron tus gritos, ya ni sabía si te estaba doliendo o era de placer. – El menor sólo apretó sus puños, queriendo aguantar el llanto que no podía cesar. – Oye, debes sentirte halagado, serás el primero en recibir algo de mi parte por tan buen trabajo.

– Yo no quiero nada de ti. Ya fue suficiente con lo que me hiciste. – El pequeño estaba rabioso, llorando del coraje, quería golpearlo hasta noquearlo y quizá… No, ''quizá'' no. Quería matarlo. Cortarle el pene mientras seguía consciente para que notara un poco del dolor que le hizo pasar. – Además, ¿me crees puta? Si me ibas a pagar te hubieras conseguido una más barata.

– Hay pocos niños tan hermosos como tú, esa hermosa piel… Tu voz… Harías dinero muy fácil con ese lindo cuerpo. – Se mordió el labio inferior, causando que el odio de Levi subiera. Sólo hizo una cara de asco, aún viendo a su atacante con una mirada de muerte. – Ten, para que te compres algo, un pan, yo que sé. Hermoso y todo, pero te falta carne.

– ¿Me tratarás como a un pedazo de carne? Ya te dije que no quiero tu dinero. ¿Quieres que me ponga entonces como tu quieres? No soy de esa clase de niños. – Harto de esa plática absurda, tomó sus pantalones y se los puso, doliéndole como el carajo su parte posterior, quería llegar a un pequeño río ya, y al menos, remojarse, se sentía asqueroso, tocado, profanado. Y así era como estaba.

– Como quieras. Aunque sea, toma. – Seguía insistiendo, aunque el menor se sintiera de lo más mal, la verdad es que tenía hambre, y en esas condiciones sería difícil conseguir algo de comer. De mala gana, tomó el dinero, poniéndose su camisa desgarrada y descolorida, para comenzar a caminar como podía, fuera de ahí.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Realmente lo habían violado? No sólo eso, le habían pagado por aquello. Fue ahora cuando notó lo que le habían dado, era poco, pero era la mayor cantidad de dinero que había tenido en sus manos. Los bolsillos de los pantalones no estaban rotos, así que guardó el dinero ahí, dirigiéndose al río para limpiarse, se sentía la escoria más sucia y asquerosa del mundo. No pudo creer como habían pasado las cosas, fue tan rápido… Pero le dolió como el carajo… Sólo chasqueó su lengua con un ''Tch'' mientras se retiraba los pantalones solamente, estando inmediatamente descubierto en su parte inferior, no se había siquiera molestado por recoger unos pantalonsillos que usaba como ropa interior. Entró al agua, sintiéndose fresca, rica…pero no le podía quitar eso que sentía. Ese asco hacia él mismo, asco hacia ese tipo, asco hacia esas monedas que había recibido por aquello.

Se terminó de remojar, saliendo y poniéndose de manera inmediata sus pantalones, importándole poco el que estuviera mojado.

Después de varios días después del incidente, aún conservaba las monedas, no es que significaran algo para él, es sólo que quería conservar la mayor cantidad de dinero que una vez tuvo. Mientras iba caminando sobre una de las calles, pudo observar a unas cuantas personas ricas, comprando cosas en el mercado más grande de Sina. Vendían toda clase de cosas, para todo tipo de gente y gustos. El único requisito era dinero. Y bastante.

En uno de los puestos, pudo observar a unos niños, jugando entre ellos con unas cosas que quién sabe qué eran. Se miraban felices. Sin ninguna preocupación. Un poco rechonchos y cachetones, bien alimentados. No les faltaba nada. En cambio, se miró a él, vistiendo unos harapos que había robado, escuálido y frágil, siendo puro milagro el que todavía siga con vida. A pesar de todas esas diferencias, que al parecer eran las más marcadas a simple vista, había una cosa que le dolía al pelinegro, una cosa que realmente anhelaba y que sabía que nunca iba a obtener.

Felicidad.

Tener esa sonrisa en sus labios, reír y gozar, ser libre y que no le importara nada más que él mismo y su propia felicidad.

Pero su vida era diferente. Sufría en vez de gozar, lloraba en vez de reír, y siempre tenía sus labios sin ninguna expresión, siempre serio y callado.

Así era su vida. El dinero compraba la felicidad. Si no se tenía dinero, no se era feliz. Lo aprendió por experiencia propia.

Recordando el dinero, metió su mano a su bolsillo, donde había guardado el producto de aquel suceso espantoso, comenzando a verlo… Si quería que ese recuerdo se fuera pronto, tenía que deshacerse de ese dinero.

Se armó de valor para entrar al mercado, la gente rica lo comenzó a señalar, murmurando que él no debía de estar ahí, que no tenía dinero para comprar nada de ahí, entre otras cosas más. Pero él tenía un objetivo. Algo que siempre quiso tener en sus manos, saborear lo rico de éste y sentirse realizado desde que supo de la existencia de ese producto.

Sí, es el famoso té negro.

Se dirigió a una tienda, donde tenían hierbas, tés, y demás productos para curar males o por satisfacer al paladar, el cual era su objetivo. Al ser…un poco pequeño, tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, con sus dedos desnudos tocando el suelo y encajándose una que otra piedrita, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

– ¿Qué quieres mocoso? –Era obvio que no lo iban a recibir con un ''Buenos días, pequeño ¿Qué deseas?''Eso ya era mucho pedir.

– ¿Vende té negro…? –Jamás había comprado algo en su vida, todo lo robaba o lo mendigaba por necesidad, pero quería que su primer artículo comprado fuera ese famoso té que tanto quería.

– No me hagas reír. No tienes ni un centavo y quieres uno de los tés más caros que tengo. Dime, ¿tienes dinero al menos? ¿o me preguntas para robármelo?

– ¡El que sea pobre no quiere decir que no tengo dinero! Al menos me puede alcanzar para una pequeña parte… Es sólo para una taza… –Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo para mostrárselo al mercader, para que viera que sí tenía dinero, y bastante, o eso creía. En eso, se echó a reír, dejando al pequeño con una cara de duda.

– ¡Eso no te alcanza ni para un grano! Vete de aquí, no queremos pordioseros que quieren tener una vida de rico.

El pequeño devolvió la planta de sus pies completamente al suelo, para chasquear su lengua, meter ambas manos a sus bolsillos y comenzar a caminar fuera de aquel mercado, mientras el mercader lo veía alejarse, se alegraba de aquello.

Necesitaba más dinero… Y por lo visto, eso no era mucho a como costaba el té negro. Sólo suspiró, ¿y ahora cómo iba a conseguir el dinero? Ya lo había pensado varias veces… Pero era un pequeño ignorante, demasiado inútil como para hacer trabajos pesados, los cuales eran en el campo. Él no podía porque no constaba del físico apropiado para aquello, demasiado delgado, demasiado pequeño. Sólo iba a ser un estorbo.

''_Hay pocos niños como tú.''_

Su rostro se volvió de enojo al recordar esas palabras, tan asquerosas y pedófilas.

''_Esa hermosa piel, tu voz…''_

Se asqueaba con tan sólo recordar la sonrisa de ese bastardo.

Trató de alejar esos recuerdos, hacerse a la idea de que nada había pasado, que sólo fue un mal momento. Pero aún no se quitaba la idea del té… Algo que siempre quiso tener en sus manos, saborear el exquisito elixir de éste, perderse en su aroma embriagante y tomar un sorbo, cumpliendo uno de los sueños de su vida.

Pero necesitaba dinero. Unas diez veces más de lo que tenía ahora. ¿De dónde lo iba a sacar?... La gente ahí era más pobre que él, no podía mendigar, además estaba en contra de sus principios.

''_Harías dinero muy fácil con ese lindo cuerpo. ''_

Su cuerpo se heló, pesando en lo que sería, una completa locura y medida desesperada. No podía hacer eso… Tenía dignidad…

Aunque a veces pensaba que su dignidad se había ido con aquella vez que habían… abusado de él.

Caminó fuera de aquel mercado, un poco cabizbajo, cuidando en sus bolsillos el poco dinero que tenía. Miró a su pueblo, pobre y desdichado, cuando las medidas desesperadas no son tan desesperadas. Son necesarias.

¿Y si lo hacía? Le dolería como la vez anterior… Querrá matar al bastardo que lo haga, pero poco a poco irá recolectando dinero, todo para conseguir esa bebida exótica para él.

De todas maneras, ¿cuánto tiempo sobreviviría en esa miseria? Si no muere por una enfermedad, lo matarían por tratar de asaltarle. Y siendo tan débil, tan imperfecto, ¿qué se esperaba de él? Era un niño debilucho y con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, no moriría sin antes cumplir su sueño de oro.

Caminó hacia una casa abandonada, aún con la mirada baja, entró, divisando a unos hombres que se encontraban ahí, eran tres. Los miró por un momento, ellos le devolvían la mirada, pero no era una mirada normal, era la misma mirada que le había hecho aquella persona que le arrebató la inocencia.

– ¿Qué hace un niño tan lindo por aquí? – Dijo uno de los tres, levantándose y yendo en dirección a Levi. – ¿Te perdiste, pequeño? – Se inclinó hacia el azabache, tocándole un poco la cabeza.

– No, no me perdí. – Apretó sus puños, sabía bien lo que pensaba ese pervertido, no sólo él, quizá los tres. Subió la cabeza, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. –… Necesito dinero. – El menor tragó saliva para lo que iba a decir – Les ofrezco mi cuerpo para lo que me quieran dar.

– Oohh… ¿Así que quieres que te demos dinero a cambio de sexo? – Sonrió, girando su rostro hacia los otros, a lo cual Levi interrumpió.

– No es sexo. Es abuso. Prostitución. Yo lo único que quiero es dinero. – Fruncía el ceño, aún no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, su cabeza daba vueltas, quería no tener que pasar por esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Muy bien… – Los otros dos se acercaron a él, haciendo la misma rutina de aquel otro hombre, uno de ellos lo tomó para cargarlo, mientras caminaba a la esquina más alejada. Otro se encargaba de repartirle suaves besos, a los cuales el pequeño sólo se estremecía, frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus párpados hasta que salió una lágrima, siendo después arrojado al piso y despojado de sus ropas, las cuales se las arrebataron con brusquedad. Dos de ellos se aprovechaban de él, otro se masturbaba con el pequeño cuerpo del niño, el cual lloraba y sollozaba, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel momento, quería desmayarse para no saber nada ni recordar nada.

De nuevo sucedió aquello, fue arrebatado de su inocencia con aquellos actos salvajes e inhumanos, tenía vagos recuerdos, pero lo que más recordaba era cómo gemían de satisfacción aquellos hombres, cómo le hacían meter su boca en cada uno de esos asquerosos penes, se sentía tan, pero tan sucio, pero tenía que probar el semen de aquellos violadores, para probar el elixir del sueño cumplido.

Pasados unos dos días, aquellos hombres habían corrido la voz de que un pequeño niño azabache se estaba ofreciendo a cambio de unas cuantas monedas, la noticia se corrió por las personas más sucias y pedófilas de esos barrios, pero no le importaba mucho al pequeño, él seguía fijo en ofrecer su cuerpo a cambio de dinero, para cumplir uno de sus sueños, el único que cumpliría, seguro.

La tercera vez fueron dos tipos, que se acercaron a él ya sabiendo que quería dinero y lo que tenía que ofrecer a cambio. Fue así como el menor recibió su tercer… ''sueldo'' si se le podía llamar de esa manera, todo lo iba juntando en una pequeña bolsa que había encontrado tirada, no tenía hoyos y era de buen tamaño.

Pasaron los días, semanas, el dinero iba aumentando, la dignidad del menor iba bajando. Siempre después de cada vez, se iba al río, no podía soportar tanta suciedad, tan harto estaba de aquella, que hurtó otras ropas, las otras estaban asquerosas y olían a mugre. No supo cuándo se volvió tan delicado en ese aspecto, pero había desarrollado un desagrado descomunal por la suciedad, bañándose cerca de tres veces al día, limpiándose de todo rastro de aquellos hombres que habían abusado de él.

Realmente no abusaron de él. Él se prostituyó. Fue su decisión.

Y esa decisión no tenía vuelta atrás.

Había sido el juguetito de cerca de once hombres, ya no podía soportarlo más, cada día se sentía más débil y con más desesperación de su té, fue entonces cuando decidió terminar con todo esto, diciendo que ya no iba a hacerlo más, porque ya tenía el dinero necesario. No sabía si quiera cuanto dinero necesitaba. No sabía si quiera si eso le alcanzaba. Pero ya estaba harto. Harto de levantarse y no poder sentarse bien porque le dolía, y para colmo los moretones que le habían dejado, lo golpearon una que otra vez para que llorara más, pero ya no soportaba ese maltrato. Robó un cuchillo pequeño, práctico para usar en el bolsillo. Cualquiera que se acercara a él de nuevo con aquellas intenciones, lo mataría. Ya no podía más con la desesperación, ya no podía soportar más aquella situación.

– Mamá… – Fue la primera vez que dijo esa palabra, nunca había surcado sus labios, nunca había pensado en aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, pero la necesitaba. Necesitaba la compañía de esa mujer aunque no supiera nada sobre ella. El pequeño sólo recogió sus rodillas, llorando entre ellas.

Pero su decisión no tenía vuelta atrás.

Al despertar de lo que parecía un sueño, palpó un poco el suelo medio dormido, notando la pequeña bolsita en la que guardaba el dinero que se había ''ganado''.

– … Tengo que comprarlo. –Abrió la bolsa, admirando el dinero que había adentro, era una fortuna para él, pero quizá una miseria para los ricos.

Confianzudo, se levantó del suelo, claro, aún le dolían sus partes traseras, pero el dolor había disminuido a comparación de días anteriores. Caminó con decisión hacia el mercado, no lucía tan jodido como la otra vez, las personas se le quedaban viendo como la vez anterior, pero no tan asqueadas.

Sólo ignoró a las demás personas, su objetivo era uno sólo.

– Té negro. – Miró con seriedad al mercader de la otra ocasión, viendo cómo se encontraban atrás varios frascos de ese producto.

– ¿Tú otra vez? Te corrí la vez pasada, maldito pordiosero. Vete a jugar con piedras, espantas a mis clientes. – Le devolvió la mirada seria, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que sus clientes miraban al menor con asco.

– ¿No me va a dar lo que pido? Tengo dinero. Creo que me alcanza para un sobre, mínimo. Y una taza. – El mercader chasqueó la lengua, no podía negar el dinero, pero ese niño lucía completamente decidido.

– Dame el dinero. – Terminó por acceder, relajó un poco el entrecejo para abrir uno de los botes, sólo quedaba un sobre, exactamente. Una taza blanca pequeña para el pordiosero.

– Muy bien. – Abrió la bolsa, dándole todas las monedas que poseía, sonriendo un poco en cuanto vio que le era ofrecido un bote dorado con unas cuantas marcas.

– Apenas te alcanzó. Ten la taza y lárgate, no sé de donde mierda conseguiste este dinero, seguro que lo robaste. – Le dio la taza al menor, el cual ya no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

Su sueño al fin se había cumplido, no podía creerlo.

– ¡Gracias! – El menor sonrió viendo el bote, abriéndolo para ver el último sobre.

Se fue corriendo fuera de ahí, completamente feliz, estaba que podía llorar de la maldita felicidad. Su sueño se había cumplido, la consecuencia de tanto sufrimiento era ese bote de Té Negro, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanto esfuerzo, tantas lágrimas derramadas, todo al fin había dado frutos, estaba dentro de ese pequeño bote. Hasta la pequeña taza, era blanca, limpia.

Todo era jodidamente perfecto.

Había consultado la preparación desde unos días antes, fue a una casa a pedir agua hirviendo, mientras preparaba una pequeña mesa donde haría el brebaje que tantos años había soñado.

Puso la taza, el bote, y pronto estaría el agua caliente, estaba tan emocionado, dios… Abrió el bote para percibir un poco del olor del té, era tan exquisito… Olía a la gloria misma, se sentía tan, pero tan feliz de poder cumplir ese sueño.

– Ten Levi, ¿necesitas algo? – Una señora le daba el agua caliente, en una taza un poco grande.

– No, estoy bien… Si necesita azúcar… Ah, no, olvídelo. – Se olvidó por un momento que vivían en la pobreza, el azúcar era algo exclusivo de la clase alta.

– Provecho. – Le sonrió, ella estaba feliz de que el pequeño al fin sonriera, todo el mundo lo conocía por lo serio que era, y verlo feliz era como ver una moneda de oro puro.

– ¡Gracias! – Notó como ella entró a su casa, a lo cual se dispuso a trabajar y a hacer el té.

Colocó con suavidad el agua hirviendo dentro de la pequeña tacita que había comprado, era pequeña, redonda, muy elegante. Prosiguió a abrir el bote que contenía el sobre con el té negro, tomó el sobre, lo agitó un poco para bajar el polvo, y lo abrió. Aprovechó para olerlo, olía hermoso… Le hacía sentir que nada estaba mal… Que todo lo que desea se puede hacer realidad.

Vertió el contenido del sobre en la taza con el agua, tomando la cucharita que le había dado la señora para revolverlo, nunca quitando esa sonrisa de sus labios. Se agachó un poco para oler la exquisitez, el sólo olerlo le hacía sentir que se lo estaba tomando, dándole ganas inmediatas de tomárselo todo de un trago, pero tenía que disfrutarlo, sólo era esa taza, lo único que tomaría de té negro en tal vez toda su vida.

Tenía miedo tomar la taza, las corrientes de emoción surcaban su cuerpo, tomando al fin la taza por el pequeño agarre, con dos dedos y el pulgar por arriba, levantando así la taza de té.

Fue levantando la taza con suavidad, tocando el borde de la taza con sus labios, inhalando el dulce aroma del té.

Lo único que escuchó después fue el vidrio romperse.

El peso en su mano se aligeró, no sostenía nada más que el asa.

Miró hacia abajo, viendo los pedazos de lo que solía ser la taza, repartidos por el piso, junto con el líquido que solía ser…el té…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe, convirtiéndose en llanto instantáneo, observando el agua que corría por todo el suelo, contaminándose con la suciedad del mismo, haciéndose lodo al instante.

Bajó el brazo en el que solía sostener la taza, arrojando el asa a donde hubiera caído, ahora ya no le importaba.

Su sueño se había ido.

Se había convertido en lodo.

En pedazos de vidrios que no se podrán rejuntar.

Todo fue en vano.

A punto de cumplir su sueño… Y la taza se rompió.

Todo lo que podía hacer era recargarse con la mano en la mesa, dejando caer sus lágrimas, las cuales se mezclaban con el té esparcido por la tierra.

Su vista se nubló, cerró sus ojos para comenzar a quejarse de manera audible, convirtiendo el par de lágrimas en sollozo, el sollozo en llanto. Su pecho dolía, no podía hacer más que gritar, no le importaba si lo escuchaban, el dolor era insoportable.

–… Se rompió… Todo fue en vano... – Sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle, recordando todas aquellas cosas por las que tuvo que pasar, todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, ¿por qué el destino era así? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir?… – ¿Por qué…? – Su voz se volvió aguda, su garganta dolía, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Se arrodilló para recoger los pedazos de taza, sin que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer al suelo sucio que se convertía en lodo pasados unos segundos.

No podía creer... Que su sueño se había desvanecido tan pronto.

– ¿Acaso nunca seré feliz? – Se preguntó el pequeño azabache mientras seguía juntando los pedazos rotos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

No duden en dejarme un review.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
